


Vignettes of Queen

by NZFandomPrincess96



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Andotherstuff, CPR, Eachstoryhasasong, EllaEnchanted, SongsbyQueen, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZFandomPrincess96/pseuds/NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: Each story is a vignette with a Queen song. First up: Somebody To Love. Secondly, can Ben Hardy's girlfriend do CPR properly? More chapters to come.





	1. Chapter 1

        Somebody To Love  
Who knew that dressing as a elf in a pub for a fancy dress party would mean that everyone else would want you to sing? It was the 17th of December 2018 in the United Kingdom, and for some reason, the fancy dress was to celebrate the 14th anniversary of the release of "Ella Enchanted." Some of the stars were there, rocking out to all kinds of music, and other famous celebrities were there, as well. Among them, the stars of the very successful "Bohemian Rhapsody," as well as their respective others.  
Rami Malek had been recently married to a thirty-two year old called Lisa, and she was utterly happy with her choice of husband. Also, Lisa's sister, Rachel, couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she have a gorgeous American/Egyptian actor for a brother-in-law, she also happened to have gone to the same acting school as Ben Hardy, who was just a delicious babe, and her loving boyfriend.  
Speaking of Ben, it was he who had been talked into by Roger Taylor and Brian May as dressing up as an elf. It made sense, 'cause it was nearly Christmas, but they hadn't known that the others would ask Ben to sing.  
He was figuratively shitting himself. He liked singing and drumming, but he didn't really want to sing at the current moment.  
His blue eyed gaze swiveled around the bar, hoping to find Rachel, and something else to do before he was urged into singing.  
He soon found her having a laugh and a drink with Roger, Freddie, and Rami.  
"Tell us another joke, dear," Freddie  smiled and Rachel thought for a moment.  
"Okay. I went to a fancy dress party, dressed as a harp. My friend said, "What are you supposed to be." "A harp," I replied. "You look too small to be a harp," to which I replied,"  
"Are you calling me a lyre?" Ben said from behind, causing Rachel to jump and nearly spill her drink.  
"Jeez. Make me shit myself, why don't you?" She said, as the others chuckled.  
Rami saw the look of panic on Ben's face. "What's up?" He asked.  
"The owners want me to sing, 'cause I'm dressed as an elf," he said, exasperated. "I don't want to sing," he said, just as one of the bartenders, a pretty brunette called Alice, according to her name tag, smiled.  
"There's the little elf," she crooned. "Come on, have a singsong."  
"No, thanks."  
"Look, he doesn't want to sing," Rachel said, her blue eyes narrowed.  
"Well, what about you?" And before Rachel had time to say "No," Alice had called out, "HEY! Listen up! This girl's gonna sing!"  
"Well, fuck," said Rachel, as a spotlight fell on her, and all she could sing was " **Can, anybody? Find me, somebody to..."**  
The four members of Queen and their counterparts in the film stared, before singing **"Love?"**  
Quite quickly, Rami leapt over to the piano, and began playing.  
Rachel, still nervous about the whole thing, lifted her curly-blonde head to the crowd, and sang **"Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little, Can barely stand on my feet,"** she sang, without even daring to look at the original band.  
  
However, she took some comfort when the audience decided to back her up. **(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)** Rachel smiled at them all, but still didn't look at the band.  
**Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)**  
**I have spent all my years in believing you**  
**But I just can't get no relief, Lord!**  
**Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)**  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**  
**I work hard (she works hard) every day of my life**  
**I work 'til I ache in my bones**  
**At the end (at the end of the day)**  
**I take home my hard earned pay all on my own**  
**I get down (down) on my knees (knees)**  
**And I start to pray**  
**'Til the tears run down from my eyes**  
**Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody**  
**(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?**  
**Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try**  
**But everybody wants to put me down**  
**They say I'm going crazy**  
**They say I got a lot of water in my brain**  
**Ah, got no common sense**  
**I got nobody left to believe in**  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Oh, Lord**  
**Ooh somebody, ooh somebody**  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**  
**(Can anybody find me someone to love)**  
**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**  
**I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)**  
**I'm OK, I'm alright (she's alright, she's alright)**  
**I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)**  
**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**  
**One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love love love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love**  
**Somebody somebody somebody somebody**  
**Somebody find me**  
**Somebody find me somebody to love**  
**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**  
**(Find me somebody to love)**  
**Ooh**  
**(Find me somebody to love)**  
**Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love**  
**Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me**  
**Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)**  
**Ooh (find me somebody to love)**  
**Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)**  
**Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!**  
**Somebody find me, find me love."**  
  
  
When she had finished, the pub was so silent that you could have heard tumbleweeds in the wind. Rachel swallowed hard, wondering if she'd just screwed up one of the best Queen songs in history. A second later, a massive cheer broke through the crowd, and several people were whistling and clapping hard. Rachel grinned and took a deep bow as Ben jumped up beside her, and whispered, "You've already found somebody to love, and someone who loves you in return."  
  
"Aww," she said, and happily kissed him, to much cheering from the audience.  
  
"You've all been amazing ! I thank you all!" She cried, and with another cheer, she leapt off the stage, and headed back to the bar, where the members of Queen were waiting for her.  
  
"Um, hello," she said quietly. These were the guys who brought the song into existence, after all.  
  
"Did you like it?" She asked, after a few moments of uneasy silence.  
  
"No," they all said in unison, and Rachel felt her heart plummet.  
  
"We loved it!" They cried, and the smile Rachel gave could give the torch in the Statue of Liberty another three years of wattage.  
  
  
**AN: Let me know what you think :)**  
  



	2. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami plays a practical joke on Ben. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a disaster. Includes the lyrics for "Another One Bites The Dust."

Another One Bites The Dust

**AN: Here I am again. I'd been thinking about how to do this one, and this morning I finally came up with an idea. Hope you enjoy :) Also, I met Brian and Roger the other day, and asked if I could have Queen. They, of course, said no. I don't own Queen at all, apart from the movie and soundtrack.**

　

It was just another Friday morning where the boys of the BoRap cast were, once again, hanging out with Freddie, Brian, John, and Roger. Ben's girlfriend of a few years now, Rachel Turner, was there too. See, when she was born, Roger was named her godfather, which had both shocked and delighted him. He had been friends of the Turner family for years.

Anyway, most of them were there, apart from Ben, who was running a little behind schedule.

"Where's Benny, Rache?" Asked Freddie. "He's a little late."

The other three simply raised their eyebrows at him and sniggered lightly.

"Ha! Karma's a bitch, huh, Freddie?" Roger rasped out, and Rachel raised her own eyebrows.

"He was always late," said Brian, catching her look, and she chuckled.

"Would've been funnier if it were Rami who was late, instead," she pointed out, just as the door to the studio flew open, and in strided a very pale-looking Ben.

"Everything alright?" Roger asked. "You look unnaturally pale."

"Like _you_ wouldn't know," Ben snapped out coldly, causing the drummer to blink.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, confused.

"For God's Sake Roger. It was your idea!" Ben scowled, before turning away. "I'm going to practice!" He called over his shoulder as he headed off.

The others were left with their mouths hanging open.

"What do you suppose _that_ was about?" Freddie wondered.

"I don't know. What's he on about, Roger?" Asked Rachel.

"I've no idea. I can't think what he could be talking about."

Beside him, Rami let out a snort of laughter, causing the others to look at him.

"Rami, do you know something about this?" Asked John.

"Maybe," he chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Well, want to share with the rest of us?" Asked Gwil, who was playing Brian, in a good attempt of a British accent.

"I may have told him that Roger's only request for him was to learn the drum solo in "Keep Yourself Alive," he confessed, and Roger shook his head. Rachel, on the other hand, let him have it.

"YOU ARSE! Go and tell him that you were joking! My god, Rami, he's been shitting himself over it and hardly speaks to me!" She screamed at him, her blue eyes holding a murderous look.

"Okay, I'll do it." He said and left, wondering what Ben's reaction was going to be.

He stuck his head round the door of the recording studio, where Ben was banging away as hard as he possibly could, and let out the loudest, and longest, "Ay-Oh" that he could.

When the movie cast had first come to set, and whenever anybody wanted their attention, Freddie would let out an "Ay-Oh" of his own.

When Ben heard Rami, he jumped and stopped playing.

"What do you want, Rami?" The 26 year old Brit asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Good playing, mate," he praised.

"Thanks. Was that all?"

"No. I came to tell you that the whole "Drum Solo" thing was a big joke. We're not even doing the whole song. Just the first verse," Rami said, smiling.

The concentrated look on Ben's face fell off instantly, and he looked almost as murderous as Rachel.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, just as Rami, laughing, fled the room. Ben made to follow him, but unfortunately, he completely missed the step, fell sideways, and smacked his skull on the hard wooden floor. He was only briefly aware of a sharp pain coursing through his head, before the darkness swallowed him up in her arms.

****************************************

Rachel came out of the bathroom just as Rami passed her.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, and she said, "Not very surprised. Where is he? I'd have thought he'd be chasing you down by now."

"He won't be far away," he said, and they waited a couple of minutes. When he didn't appear, Rachel's brow furrowed.

"Hmm. I'm going to check on him," she said and headed off to the recording studio. Rami had no sooner reached the others when she screamed out for help.

"Freddie, bring your phone. We might need an ambulance," Brian ordered, as he grabbed Roger by the wrist and they ran together.

When the three of them looked in, Freddie gasped. Rachel was performing CPR on a very unconscious Ben, and she was crying as well.

"Come on, darling. Please wake up," she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're doing well, love," Roger encouraged her. "Want some help?"

"Sure. I can push down on his chest," she sobbed, "And you can breathe down his throat."

Meanwhile, Freddie had called for an ambulance, working out what must have happened.

As Rachel began another set of compressions, one of John's songs came to mind. It was a song that had enough beats for CPR, and it would help her keep time. She pushed down, and at the same time, she hummed for a bit, before starting to sing.

Brian looked vaugely amused, and said, " **Ooo, Let's Go."**

She nodded at him, and sang,

" **Steve walks warily down the street With the brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go"**

Gwil joined in on the next bit.

**"Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat"**

As Rachel pumped on her boyfriend's chest, and Roger breathed down his throat, the others sang the chorus.

**"Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust Hey, I'm gonna get you, too Another one bites the dust"**

"I sincerly hope he doesn't," said Roger.

Rami, who had seen what his "practical joke" had inadvertently done, felt really guilty. Joe, who was playing John, called out to him.

"Come on, give us a hand. You can sing the next bit," he said sternly.

**"How do you think I'm gonna get along Without you when you're gone? You took me for everything that I had And kicked me out on my own Are you happy, are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat"**

They all sang the chorus together.

**"Listen"**

**"Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust Hey, I'm gonna get you, too Another one bites the dust"**

**"Oh, take it Bite the dust Bite the dust Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust Shoot out!"**

　

As they sang that last line, Ben, still lost in the darkness that held him in her arms, could very faintly hear it. Inwardly, he smiled, and outwardly, his left index finger twitched slightly.

　

"How long have we got till that ambulance get's here, Freddie?" John asked.

"Not long," he said.

"Let's finish this off, guys," said Rachel, and they did.

**There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him, you can cheat him You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip Repeating to the sound of the beat Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust Hey, I'm gonna get you, too Another one bites the dust Shoot out Alright**

　

No sooner had Rachel finished, then the ambulance crew arrived. Even though she had run out of the song, she and Roger were still going.

"What happened here?" Asked one.

"My guess is that he fell off the drum risers, and cracked his skull open," said the other, analysing the position in which Ben was lying in.

Suddenly, much to Rachel's relief, her boyfriend's chest began to move on it's own.

"Roger, you can stop now. He's breathing on his own," said Joe, noticing this.

Fortunately, no lasting harm was done, though Ben did have a killer headache for a few days.

　

　

　 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


End file.
